Itacho
by Oliveoylxm
Summary: Itacho belives he is a super hero? Naruto and sasuke traped in the haunted mansion? Kakashi a perverted goast? total crack!Computer problem may not update for a while...Crying


Goasts

Sasuke sat in a chair in an empty mansion... 'Why'd I let the dobe trick me into this?'He thought. Sasuke was tall 12 yearold with jet black raven hair in its gravity defining duck butt hair style his eyes that were like black holes had a single emotion in them he was crunnting sitting in the living room in the supposed "Haunted" haktake mansion.

FLASHBACK

"Faces filled with joy and cheer what a magical time of year howdie hoe its weasel stomping day..."Sasuke sang sticking his tounge out at an irratied Itachi aka his big bro...

"Sasuke!..."Itachi growled.

"EEEKKKK!"Sasuke made and unmanly shreik and ran out of the back yard inside and locked the door.

Itachi jiggled the knob..."Foolish little brother..."Itachi said coming threw the window...Once in he held his arms before him like super man (Very unmature for a 18 yearold) ran into the living room where Sasuke was standing and saying'off guard' and yelled.

"BOW DOWN LOOK AT THE SKY HERE COMES ITACHO!"

"Itacho?"

"My super name...ITACHO AWAY!"Itachi yelled running out of the room only to slip on a puddled water that was there.

"Neyh-heh-he!"Sasuke laughed.

"Oh come on Sasuke please?!"naruto said pulling him towards the truth-or-Dare game.

"UGH! Fine dobe..."Sasuke said allowing himself to be pulled by his best friend.

The truth-or-dare contants contianed a few people. Hinata&amp;Neji huuyga Kiba inzuka and shino adarme with a bored looking shikamaru and a hiper Ino yamamka. Hinata has long dark purple hair with unsal pale eyes she tented to studder... alot and blush and faint...alot. Neji was the opposite he has long dark brown hair and pale eyes he didn't talk much...Kiba has two triangle on his face one one each cheek both red he has a white puppy named ammakru hair color light brown. Shikamaru has dark brown hair darker than nejis in a pineapple shaped ponytail...He is genoious but...BOY does he LOVE his SLEEP. Ino yamamaka has long pale blonde hair put in a high pony tail on the top of her head a perfect little nose pale blue eyes and still part of "SASUKES FANGIRL CLUB."Which Sasuke has to run from every had his face pretty much covered...yeeeeaaaaaahhhh.

"Sasuke truth or dare?"Neji asked.

"dare."Sasuke asked.

"What is in that camamra?"

Sasuke laughed and got up"Come on give me a cord for the tv."

They hooked it up and Sasuke press play.

"Ugh!"Sasuke said in the camra."must run for life. Itachi is coming. shouldn't have sang weasel stompping day."

Slip...

Sasuke ran to the middle of the room eyeing the camra. Said "gatta catch itachi off gaurd-"

"BOW DOWN LOOK AT THE SKY HERE COMES ITACHO!"Itachi screamed running around the room.

"Itacho?"sasuke asked.

"Yes my super name ITACHO AWAY!"Itachi ran out of the room only to slip on spilt water.

NYEH-HEH-HEH!"They heared Sasuke laugh grabbed the camara and ran.

Naruto interupted."WHO The fuck laughs like that?!"

"I do NOW STFU you thong wearing fatty!"Sasuke screamed.

Naruto realisation in 3...2...1...0..."WTF?!"

Ahaem...back to camra...

Hufff huffhuffhuff. The cammara moved shaking and Sasuke turned around the camara showed an angry Itachi running after Sasuke.

"Oh SHIT! Sasuke Yelled the cammra rolled. Showing sasuke rolling with down a ditich. The rest was shaky and they could sasuke frantic panickked face. Then reach Nejis door.

"COME ON NEJI OPEN THE DOOR NOW!COME ON HE COMING!"

Neji opened the door the carmara rolled on the floor and the next thing before it blacked was sasukes foot contecting to "Itachos face."

Everyone laughed.

sasuke looked towards the window eyes widing."Itachi nononnononononono!"

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGRRRRAH!"Sasuke screamed hitting the floor. as glass went everywhere. Itachi jumpped in the air sunlight reflecting on him arms in front.

"ITACHO HAS COME TO SAVE THE DAY!"

Itachi was in mid air for a moment before gravity took its toll and he fell on top of Sasuke.

"Gggggaaaaahah!"Sasuke screamed pushing 'Itacho' off of himself and ran be hind Naruto.

"Sasuke!"Itachi he spotted the camra and the cords...All hell broke lose."SASUKE!"Itachi growled and pulled his brother into a hug and said."Your punish ment is to watch pretty ponies all day with me!"

( PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME FOR THIS PHRASE!)

"NOOOOOOOO OH SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!"(LOL if you didn't get it you are a totaly fucking moran or...naruto...IT MEANS SHIT!BUT for kids...P.s never try at home anless you wanna get your ass beast...LMFAO!)Sasuke screamed tears streaming down his face. Everyone felt bad for the Uchiha last time thiss happened Sasuke had to play dress up and play dolls with itachi...God itachi just knows how to tortuer some one.

"Naruto truth-or-dare?"Neji asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to spend two days at the Hakatke manison."

Narutos eyes widened."Can I bring someone?"

"Sure."

naruto shot up "Ino truth or dare?"

"Dare..."

"Make out with sakura .'"and with that naruto ran out the door yelling Itachi wait up!

By the time he got to sasukes. Sasuke was wearing a pink short dress with a flower in his hair and itachi was in a superman of and s there was an I and itachi was craessing sasukes face. as he cried and then tried to run. then itachi said.

"My damsel in distress! why do you run from your savoirs?"

"Because I feel voileted."

"My my Sasuke just because I forced you into a dress doesn't mean I hate you."

"I didn't say that!"

"Shhhh."Itachi said petting his hair.

"Sometimes I think your such a bitch."Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"Itachi said.

"I said my back ichted."

"Oh."

"Sasuke!"Naruto said running in. "Uhhhhh?"

"What?!"

"Can I talk to Itachi?"

Sasuke got up and ran into the kitchen.

"Umm Itachi can sasukes punishment be staying in the haunted house for two days with me?"

Itachi wondered for a moment."Sure tell me if he screams like a girl."  
"Ok!"

"Sasuke!"Itachi ran in.

"You can get regular closthes on."

"Why?"

"Your punishment is to stay two days with naruto at the hanuted Hakatke manison."

"what?!"

"do it!"

"Oh god okay."

End of FLASHBACK

Naruto came running in. Scaring Sasuke half to death.

"Sorry I'm late Sasuke but I had to get camras for the rooms.

Time skip.12pm

The night was dark and Naruto was fast asleep and Sasuke was wide awake. He decided to explore and scare himself. Walking down the hallway he heard a voice.

HELP ME.

"Hello?"sasuke he heard the voice again and followed the noise. Sasuke stopped when the voice stopped. He turned to go back down the hallway. when all of a sudden the door behind Sasuke flew open and pulled sasuke in...The camara saw it all Sasukes screamed eachoed the hall. the door slamed shut. In there shared bedroom something ran out of the closet and hid in Sasukes sleeping bag.

Naruto woke up the next morning." ?"He looked over to his friend and gently shook him. A dead corpse screamed at him. Naruto screamed running out and the corpse fallowed. He hid in a woke him up.

An hour later he came out nothing was out of the ordenary.

He walked along the hallways to a camra took it down and played last nights recording. He sees what happened to Sasuke wasn't there a camrama in that room too?

Sasuke pov.

I can't open that stupid door. I heard Naruto in the hallway and start screaming.

"Naruto! Help me the door's not fucking moving!"

"Sasuke!"Naruto yelled I could hear himm pulling the knob."hold on I got a screw driver."

"Why?"

"I do you may never know and you might need it."

"just open the door!Please!"Sasuke said looking in the closet moved."Naruto!"Sasuke screamed as the closet door opened and a girl looking like the crawled towards Sasuke who screamed and kicked her face and opened a window and crawled on the ledge.

Bad idea.

"HOLY FUCK NUTS I SO FUCKED!"Sasuke screamed looking at how high he was."MOMMY!"

Naruto rushed out side seeing Sasuke screaming in terror.


End file.
